Doing That Thing You Do
by Tsukiaa
Summary: Sasuke can't take it: Sakura is driving him insane! So, he tells her to stop. But, there's only one thing. What is Sakura doing wrong? Even she doesn't know. So, Sasuke, go tell her! [SasuSaku]


**Title: **Doing That Thing Do You**  
Summary: **Sasuke can't take it, Sakura is driving him insane! So, he tells her to stop. But, there's only one thing. What is Sakura doing wrong? Even she doesn't know. So, Sasuke, go tell her! **  
Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**  
Pairing(s): **SasuSaku**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer-- **Don't own Naruto. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading.

* * *

_**A/N: **Another attempt at a SasuSaku one-shot. Don't kill me, eh? This is a humor/romance genre. I don't think anything bad is going to happen... I think._

**_

* * *

_**

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura hollered at the same time to the shrugging Kakashi. Kakashi peered at them and sighed, it was time for yet another excuse. "I woke up late, then went off to find my newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. Sorry."

Blink.

Everyone stared at Kakashi, including Sasuke. "What… did you say?"

"I said I woke up late, then-" Kakashi started again.

Naruto stared at him. "No, I mean, that's like the first real excuse you've given us since we first became genin, 5 years ago!" he grinned. "Our old sensei's growing up now!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, don't you think Sasuke-kun?" she said looking into his eyes. This time, Sasuke looked up and stared straight at her own jade orbs.

"…" He looked away.

"Neh?" Sakura glared at him. "You know, the least you can do is say your normal, 'hn' or 'Aa'…"

"Hn." He muttered, just enough for Sakura to hear.

"Well, there you have it! He can talk!" Sakura sarcastically cheered. Kakashi continued to the mission. "So, today's mission is to retrieve an A-class healing scroll, essential to Godaime-sama. Are we clear?" Kakashi pointed out, not even looking at them, but staring straight at his book, like it was his lifeline.

"Crystal. Now, where is the scroll located?" Naruto asked, tapping his headband in impatience.

"Otogakure." Kakashi stated, this time, looking at Sasuke. "Any objections?"

Sasuke shuddered. It had been a year since he left Orochimaru. "Hn."

"Then, let's go. It's a two day's worth mission, so we will stop by a few places to rest."

* * *

Sasuke watched as she jumped from tree to tree. 

Her pink, shoulder-length, swayed from side to side.

Her giggled haunted him.

Her jade eyes sparkled; it enchanted him.

Her body-

Uh oh. Now, he was going too far…

… he really couldn't _take_ it.

He needed to stop the madness; he would go insane.

"Sakura," he called out hoarsely, motioning for her to look at him. And, she did.

Her eyes looked at him once again. He was slowly…

Slowly…

Falling into her trance.

Again.

Get out of it.

Now.

"Please. Stop." Sasuke glared. Sakura looked at him. "Stop.. what?" she asked, she was confused as ever.

"Doing that." Sasuke replied coldly. "That… thing … that thing you do."

"Oh." Sakura answered, what else could she say? She didn't know what she was doing.

"Leave me alone now."

"O… okay." She hopped away, in front of him.

Again.

Sasuke knew that he was slowly falling for her.

And the worst part?

He knew he couldn't stop her.

But he could try.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Stop. STOP. I told you to stop doing that." Sasuke gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed to the death.

"… H… Hai?" She said, once again confused, as she jumped down the tree, her arms holding her skirt down as it fluttered upwards.

She didn't see Sasuke's face slowly turning red in embarrassment; for seeing that scene, AND actually, sorta, kinda, liking it…

She was on the ground now, thinking, _Maybe Sasuke-kun wants me to walk?_

"Is this what you want? Or… what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her. "No, I want to stop m-"

"Rest Stop!" Kakashi yelled out, pointing to a small building in the middle of the forest.

Yay, distraction.

Have you ever noticed how clueless Sasuke can be?

-

-

-

"WHAT!" Naruto hollered, resting his ass on the treetop. "It's only been a couple hours!"

Kakashi sighed. "And THAT'S why we need to rest. What if we meet up with Orochimaru? A restless, a quiet, and a handsome jounin, with a tired medic-nin/jounin won't help." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto SEEMED to understand, as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto sighed in defeat and grinned. "As long as there is ramen, I'll be fine then."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" they all whined, aside from Sasuke, yeah, he muttered. Kakashi grinned. "We needed to rest, right?" 

"But at an Icha Icha Collectors store?" Sakura complained, glaring as her sensei and hitting a guy on his head for trying to hit on her, at the same time. "Why do you torture us?"

"I find this place very interesting, work with me, please? This is the only time I can come here..." Kakashi begged, and then went on to the cash register to find out if the latest novel came out. Naruto tagged along, he wondered what were in those books.

Sakura sighed and sat down on a nearby stool, whacking all the men who came up to her and tried to pull something on her.

"Hey babe, did it hurt?" a man hissed seductively. Sakura rolled her eyes, then looked straight at him.

"Back off, I'm a kunoichi."

"Oh. ((_Who cares?_ the man thought.)) But, still, did it hurt?"

"When did I hurt?" She smiled, her left hand resting near her weapons pouch.

"When you fell from heaven."

SNAP!

"DIEFOREVER! DIIIE!"

She pulled out a kunai and threw it near the man, yet the man STILL groveled, aswell as a few other men. They were like a swarm of sting-y bees..This was going to be bloody.

Sasuke stared, a bit jealous. Well, he shouldn't be, since the men were being slaughtered.

Sasuke needed to get that picture out of his mind, so, he went to the shelves. He pulled a book out and stared at it. _Hiding Feelings Icha Icha Style. Perfect… wait… Icha style?_

He flipped the book open and peered inside.

"How to hide you're feelings, chapter one. To do so, you must do this, whenever the girl is near."

"Okay." He flipped the page. Wow, short pages.

1. No EYE contact, but try to be smooth and seductive… (I think I'll just do the first part., Sasuke told himself.)

2. If it doesn't work, try closing your eyes. Also step away. Strut your style while so. (Strut my what?)

3. Trying to hide your blush? Turn around. (Sasuke turned around, then looked back at the book. "Why did I do that?")

4. Act like nothing's worth everything. (That was pretty easy for Sasuke)

5. The rules after this is not for people under 20. (Huh?)

6. When you want to be very casual during s- (GAAH.)

"Hn." He closed the book. It was pretty nasty after. He needed another book, since Kakashi was still looking for his _book_.

Sasuke searched through the shelves. Something un-porno would work. He pulled out a book.

_Icha for Beginners. Interesting. Wait... is it porno? Hmmm..._

He opened the book and read the first chapter.

My, how an innocent 18-year-old mind can be tainted in ten minutes. "Aa!"

He slammed the book shut and jammed it back in the shelf, almost making the whole thing topple down.

"Geez, Kakashi is too perverted." Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked toward the sitting area, a.k.a. 'quiet reading area for the men'. He pulled a chair opposite from Sakura and sat down.

"Get these things out of my head!" He screeched.

"SHH!" the men angrily yelled, then returned to their oh-so-nasty books, or went back to putting moves on Sakura.

"Aa."

* * *

Meanwhile... 

_I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke-kun?_

"Hey, babe?" yet another man looked at her seductively.

ZING!

The man was no more. Or... yeah.

* * *

"Found it! We're leaving!" Kakashi yelled in achievement as he came up to the Team Seven, which Naruto was engrossed in his first Icha Icha Violence book, Sakura still bonking the life out of the men who came up to her, and Sasuke… sleeping? 

"Can I buy this book Kakashi-sensei? Sensei? SENSEI!" Naruto asked, he loved that book, it was his role model, for there was tons of violence, violence, violence, as well as a hint of gore and romance. Cue the romance. It _was _Icha Icha.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No need. You can borrow mine when we get back."

"Naruto, you're becoming like Jiraiya and Kakashi already." Sakura sighed, leaning backwards and putting her arms up behind her, unbeknownst to her that Sasuke was leaning his head on his chair, which was right behind hers.

"Nn… GaaH!" Sasuke panicked as he felt someone's warm arms wrapped around him_ (That felt good.) _fell of the chair and onto the floor. Sakurawinced in horror. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?"

Sasuke dusted himself in embarassment. How could he have fallen because of that!

She stood up and stretched out her hand to him. "I'm sorry, let me help?"

Stay two feet away.

Do not have any eye contact.

Turn around, TURN AROUND!

Did you not hear me say turn around?

Oh, yeah. Act ARROGANT!

No, you turned around!

"No. I can do it MYSELF." Sasuke smugly answered, getting up himself. Sakura pressed her nose on his; making him stumble back in… dare I say… fear?

"You need to be more kind and let people offer to help. Now, hand?" Sakura told him like a mother. She offered her hand once again. "Now?"

He was defeated. He gave his hand to her and she GLADLY pulled him up. "Was it _that_ easy?"

"Hn." He muttered, not noticing the slight blush on his cheeks turning tomato red.

Naruto eyed him and walked up to him, grinning from ear to ear. "Teme, blush alert?" he whispered so only Sasuke would recieve such embarassment.

Sasuke stood up, with the help of Sakura, and put his hand on his cheeks. "Gaah! I need to… go! Sensei, are we leaving this place yet?" he asked in a quite embarrassed yet cool, in a way.

"Yes. Head out!" Kakashi ordered as he pointed the direction of the exit.

Finally.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she caught up to him, they were right back in Konoha; as they returned the scroll to Godaime-sama, Tsunade. And, Naruto forced Kakashi to get the Icha Icha Violence book. Now, Sasuke and Sakura were alone. Perfect for the scene in my story. I didn't HAVE to tell you that, right? 

Anyways...

"Are... you okay...?" She finally said.

Sasuke glared at her coldly. "And why wouldn't I be?" He asked it more of a statement than a question.

Sakura played with her hair. "Well..."

_"So... Sasuke-kun, you've returned?" Orochimaru hissed, shooting daggers(from his eyes, yes.) at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him, as he does to everyone. "Why should I want to bastard?" He pulled out his kunai._

_Orochimaru laughed. "Kukukukuku, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, you are not a bastard aswell?"_

_"You're evil. Sakura, stay away from this fight, I need to fight him alone; you might get hurt. Besides, we need you to heal afterwards." Sasuke instructed. Sakura nodded. "Hai!" She sped away and hid a far back from the fight, but just enough to find out what's happening. But, she couldn't hear._

_"So, Sasuke-kun, trying to protect those who are precious to you now?" Orochimaru giggled in an evil way. "You must be proud."_

_Die. Sasuke was pissed, but not angry. He lunged for Orochimaru with his Chidori but missed._

_"Remember all the FUN times you had in Otogakure, the way you almost killed Kabuto for finding our your secret stash of pictures. My, my, so much pictures of that young lady over there."_

_Naruto looked at Orochimaru then looked at Sasuke. "You- You had pictures of Sakura-chan!" He burst into fits of laughter, falling down instantly. Kakashi smiled. "You didn't do... anything with those pictures... right?"_

_Die! Sasuke was embarassed, but not angry. I mean, he did have pictures of everyone there. He lunged at Orochimaru with full speed, yet, missed, once again._

_Sakura looked at the scene. She could see Naruto and Kakashi giggling to the death, Sasuke tomato red, Orochimaru lost in thought. Sakura gritted her teeth. "This must be a jutsu even I haven't learned about!" She started for the battle scene. "I'm coming to help."_

_Sasuke saw her coming near. "Nuu! Stay back!" _

_There was two reasons he didn't want her to come._

_1. She might get hurt. This WAS Orochimaru, you know._

_2. She might hear all those secrets that happened when Sasuke was in Oto. This WAS Orochimaru, you know._

_It was a miracle that he missed, Orochimaru was lost in thought. Then Orochimaru thought of the most embarassing thing ever. "Hey, I still have that video tape of when you were talking in your sleep... Remember Sasuke-kun. I lo-"_

_DIE!11! Sasuke lunged at Orochimaru with full speed and anger. He didn't miss. Then..._

_-insert horrible, gorey, bloody murder, not for those illiterate people under the age of 1092, killing scene.-_

_(I find it more easier to say killing, than murder, how about you? Whee!)_

_That was so COOL! Too bad you didn't see it. All you SAW was **words**. x)_

_**15 minutes later.**_

_"Sasuke-kun... did you really HAVE to kill him? Wait, yeah, of course you did! But, like THAT?" Sakura gagged, hands crossed over her body like she was traumatized. Kakashi and Naruto just stared in awe. _

_Sasuke had the balls to kill like that. o.o_

_"Yes, I did. Now, do you still have that scroll?" Sasuke stated plainly._

_Naruto nodded and pulled the scroll from his butt. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. wtf?_

_Sakura pulled on to Naruto's headband. (Three years later, Naruto had an awesome new headband that had a long ribbon thingy. Just read the manga, after the timeskip.) "BAKA!"_

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, the glared at Sasuke playfully. "Wow, Oto was the best time of your life, neh Sasuke-teme? I mean, wow, gazing at all those pictures of-"_

_Kakashi laughed._

_"DOBE!" Sasuke whacked his head._

_"Oww! Why did you have them in the first place then?"_

_"None of your business."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke. "What pictures?"_

_"Nothing. None of your business." Sasuke turned his head away. "At least, not now."_

_Kakashi and Naruto stumbled to the ground in laughter, again. Who knew that this was Sasuke?_

_-giggle-_

_"I didn't catch the last part, Sasuke-kun. What did you say?"_

_"Hn. Nothing."_

_"Hai?"_

And, that was it.

Sakura looked straight at him. Sasuke was annoyed. "Again... you're still doing it."

This time...

SAKURA WAS ANNOYED.

"Doing WHAT! I KNOW I'M DOING SOMETHING, BUT WHAT! Tell me, so I can listen, if I'm able? What am I doing? Am I making my hair to short? Am I not supposed to be alive or something? WHAT?" Sakura's eyes turned red in rage.

_Hey! She has Sharingan! x3 Nah._

She's MAD.

"Why should I tell you." Sasuke said it more of a statement, not a question, again,which made Sakura even angrier.

"What's your problem! I mean, really! You were the one who started this whole mess, with your 'stop doing that' or 'your doing it again'! What is wrong with you Uchiha?" Sakura screamed as she poured all of her anger at him.

"Sasuke-kun, WHAT AM I DOING? I need to know, so I can stop!" Sakura finally said it, and the worst part, for Sasuke, was that she stared into his eyes, not wanting to look away.

Uh oh.

Only one thing left for Sasuke to do.

Blurt EVERYTHING out.

"Sakura... I want you to stop tempting me." Sasuke said bluntly, looking up into the air.

Sakura looked at him, her mind not registering anything. "Ano, Sasuke-kun?"

"Well? What do you mean?" Sakura tapped her foot on the ground. Her hands moved to rest on each side of her hips. She was _**very **_impatient. So impatient, that I had to use italics, bold, and the underling button on the word _very_. "Sasuke-kun? What are you..."

"Sakura..." he whispered into her ear, he came closer. He would regret this, but... he still has goals, right? And, rebuilding his clan _was_ one of them...

"W- Why are you this close Sasuke-kun, what are you going to-" Her words were cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers and his arms slowly wrapping around her waist.

After a few seconds, which seemed like an hour to them, they broke apart. "Wh- why did you do that Sasuke-kun?"

"Because... You pushed your limit." Sasuke smirked, his nose touching hers. Note his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Oh." Sakura's face turned red in embarassement.

"Besides... You liked it.. right?" Now, Sasuke was the one embarassed. Imagine him saying that? It's like the time Team Seven tried to unmask Kakashi. Embarassing.

"Of course!" Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's better than any other kiss I've recieved. I mean, Neji-kun? He was so... unprofessional. And Kiba? Sloppy!" Sakura reminisced.

Sasuke was angry. "WHAT! I'll kill those bastards!" he ranted as he let go of Sakura and started to head off to the Hyuuga and Inuzuka residence.

Sakura stopped him, with her hand on his. "Sasuke-..."

"WHAT?"

"I was just kidding."

"Oh."

"Are you mad?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he slowly calmed down after what just happened.

"I love you?"

"I love you too." he sighed.

"So... What now?" Sakura played with her hair, combing through it. Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Would you like to go get something to eat for dinner?" Sasuke finally asked.

Sakura pretended to think about it. "Well, I do have to go help to at that... of course, I would love to!" She squealed as she put her arms around his arm.

As they were walking along to eat, Sasuke blurted out something... again.

"So... was that your first kiss?" he questioned.

"Sakura?"

"Well..."

"I'm kidding!"

"That wasn't nice."

"Sorry."

"No more dinner."

"I love you?" Her eyes sparkled like the sun.

"Well... We'll have dinner... But you know that stunt won't always work."

"I know... but it worked now, didn't it?"

Sasuke turned red. "Hn."

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." She leaned closer.

"Push it more... and I'll make you rebuild my clan."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"What?"

-

-

-

-

**OWARI...? **

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you like it... Was hard to write the end. So... what do you think? Rate and review! Flame if you must. Yes... Sasuke is OOC. But, I think it's okay. ;-)_

_**-Tsukia-chan, twelve minutes ago.**_

**Edit 3/13/07: **Took out the eye catches. You must be glad. I also took out the song lyrics. I forgot what the purpose was of putting there._**  
**

* * *

_


End file.
